This invention relates to a polymer composition comprising a mixture of a nitrile barrier resin, a carboxylic acid and an alkaline filler and a process for preparing such compositions.
Thermoplastic nitrile barrier resins are well known in the art and have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,102 and 3,586,737. These nitrile resins are known to have desirable properties including gas barrier properties, impact resistance and chemical resistance. However, when these resins contain large amounts of fillers, they become very difficult to process. It has now been discovered that nitrile barrier resins which contain carboxylic acid processing aids and alkaline fillers can be easily processed and possess unexpectedly higher heat distortion temperatures and tensile moduluses.